In order to ensure the safety of the highway, it is necessary to frequently check the condition of the road surface in order to maintain the road surface in time. At present, in order to improve the detection efficiency, special inspection device such as inspection robots are often used to detect cracks and flatness of the road surface, road geometry data, road surface damage, and the like, thus improving the efficiency of road surface detection.
The existing inspection device can usually patrol in the lane along a preset route, and take an image of the road surface with a camera, and the road information can be obtained by processing the image information to analyze the road surface condition.
It should be noted that, the information disclosed in the above background is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.